


So, refrigerators, ey?

by Kennywilson11



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blame it for spelling mistakes lol, Found Family, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Good dad shlatt, Grammarly is my beta, Havent written in ages, Never thought I would use that as a tag, Oop just realized the beta part contradicts itself. Oh well lol, Oops, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Samsung Fridge - Freeform, Tommy is a nightmare, he tries lol, hopefully, litterly exploding, lmk if I should add a tag, no beta we die like dream did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennywilson11/pseuds/Kennywilson11
Summary: Phil’s day was going rather fine. He woke up, got ready for the day, and had a peaceful flight to the nearby village. Never did he expect to end up with three children who came from a Samsung Refrigerator. But hey, when life gives you lemons, you take em and put them in Betty the refrigerator and she will get rid of them for you. Or she will make them into lemonade for the kids, who knows.orPhil gets to deal with fatherhood.___________________Requests for chapters are open! Please leave a suggestion or request on the most recent chapter!
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Schlatt & Captain Puffy, Schlatt & Dream, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1: Betty

**Author's Note:**

> Always accepting requests for chapters you want to see, or what you want to happen in general. I need ideas please lol

Phil’s day was going rather fine. He woke up, got ready for the day, and had a peaceful flight to the nearby village. He was rather new to the area, you see, so although he imagined himself (Or at least tried to) as just your average 30-year-old, he did get many odd and even fearful stares (Apparently, having giant grey falcon wings wasn’t normal. Who would’ve thought?) He may be lonely, but the finer details don't matter that much. 

Shivering due to the soon to be winter air, he counted walking to his destination. Honestly, it would have been smarter to wear some winter clothes, but he preferred his typical get-up, being his green kimono, raised green sandals, and his green and white bucket hat. For this particular trip, he also wore a strap attached to a satchel to hold stuff.

Now, one might wonder why he was in the village. He has a farm back home, so he doesn’t need food. The answer is, quite simply, he needed a fridge. Anticlimactic, he knew, but not every person’s story is jack filled with adventure, monster-slaying, or whatnot.

Ignoring the looks he was getting, he walked into the local appliance store. How had he found out which store was which? He simply asked one of the local townspeople. It wasn’t his fault that the villager probably got a wet spot in their pants, though (To be fair, he does kind of look like an angel of death with the giant wings, but again, finer details).

Walking into the store, he noticed a young girl, probably only 3 or so years old, at the counter with what is most likely her father. Family run business, cool. As the bell over the door rang, signaling someone entering the building, they looked over. Although the girl tried to hide it, he noticed a small bit of fear appear and pass by her eyes as she schooled her face to how it was before. Smart. The father, however, showed nothing of that nature, but instead, surprise.

“Hello, hello. I haven’t seen a hybrid in awhile. Come in come in, before the cold gets in here. What are you looking for?” The father asked, speaking rather quickly. Maybe he's nervous, or trying to hide speechlessness? But then again, his daughter doesn’t seem to be surprised about how quickly he is talking, so it is probably a normal thing. That poor girl.

“Hello, Mr….?”

“Mr. Smith, thank you. And this is my daughter Niki.”

“Well, Mr. Smith, I was looking to buy a refrigerator. I live a little out of the way in the forest, and I recently moved, so I thought it was best to buy one now before the cold really starts to pick up.” He explained.

“Yes yes, we have those here. C’mon, c’mon. We sadly only have two in stock, though.” Mr. Smith said as he walked over to said fridge. His daughter stayed behind at the counter, going back to coloring (How did he not notice the drawing beforehand? Whatever).

The man led him towards the left side of the building towards two refrigerators. One was an average-sized grey refrigerator. The other, however, caught his interest. It had… a touch screen? Why would a refrigerator need one? That isn’t the only thing that caught his interest. Mr. Smith noticed his interest.

“Ah, I see you noticed Betty here. We recently got a shipment of Samsung Fridges. The others sold alrea-”

“I'll take it.” Phil cut in, without a second thought.

“Alrighty, alrighty. We can head up to the counter then. Any particular reason why you chose that one specifically?”

“The buttons. I like em,” is all he replied with before walking over to the counter, pulling his wallet out of his satchel. Taking his credit card out, he swiped it and paid for the refrigerator (Betty was what he called it, right?).

And that was how he ended up with a borrowed horse-drawn wagon from the Smith family with a refrigerator in the back.

After unloading the refrigerator from the cart, and then taking the horse-drawn cart back to its owner, you’d expect Phil’s life to continue on as normal. He’d farm, sell his crops, go hunting for materials, mine, whatever people do nowadays. However, a certain refrigerator put a stop to those plans.

You see, he was having a normal, but boring, lazy Saturday. He had finally finished planting his crops yesterday, and it was predicted to rain tomorrow. So, sitting down on his couch reading some old book he had on his bookshelf was what he planned to do.

.

.

.

Well, this was boring. Maybe he could head down to the village and talk to some people? He really should fix this lonely problem. Anything would be better than nothing at this point. Before he got up, his stomach rumbled.

Now normally, that wouldn’t be a big deal. Just make some food and then go back to his book, even though he would dread it. The big deal is that he heard a loud beep noise from the kitchen. That was definitely not normal.

Getting up, he headed towards the kitchen, but couldn’t find the source of the beep noise. Shrugging, he opened up the fridge to some lunchmeat to make a sandwich. The problem with that is when he opened the fridge, he was met with a bowl of macaroni and cheese. Even odder, it was warm enough to the point that little puffs of steam were coming off of the food.

He hadn’t made any macaroni and cheese recently. Heck, the last time he had made some was when he still lived with his parents, which was ages ago. He slowly reached into the fridge and touched it, and yup, it was indeed warm.

He took the food out of the fridge and closed it. Slowly walking over to the table, sparing suspicious looks at the fridge, he sat down. Keeping the food an arms length away, he stopped to process what just happened.

Maybe he was hallucinating? After all, it makes no sense for this mac and cheese to be here, and all the food that was already in the fridge had disappeared. He really should get out and make some friends if he is questioning if his fridge had just created food and got rid of food as well, maybe this (hopefully) hallucination situation is just a way for his brain to tell him he is lonely?

Before he could continue that thought, another ding rang out, this time louder, most likely due to him being closer. He will admit, he jumped a bit in the seat. But who could blame him when he has a seemingly magical refrigerator named Betty that can just make food appear?

Leaving the mac and cheese on the table, he slowly, cautiously, walked over to the fridge, hesitant to see what the fridge made this time.

He wasn’t expecting to see living beings on each of the three platforms in it. Were those… children?!


	2. Chapter 2: The Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oop smaller chapter this time, sorry. But now that I have it all set up, I can do prompts and what not. So please, if you have any ideas or things you want to see happen, PLEASE comment below. I need ideas lmao
> 
> Also, I drew up references of them so it is easier to imagine them. The kids references are after their description.
> 
> (Tired and internally crying Phil reference cause why not lol) ( https://sta.sh/020qq263ds96 ) (This one is a stash so the bio isn't so long looking. Just copy and paste it if ya wanna see)
> 
> If the images stop working, please lmk!

That

That wasn’t good. That was definitely not normal. What should he do? It is one thing for the refrigerator (oh god is it considered a mom now?) to pop out some mac and cheese. That was fine. Questionable, but fine and hopefully not poisoned. It was a completely different thing when she pops out three kids (IS HE A DAD NOW??? WH-). He looked at each kid from outside of the fridge.

The one on the top shelf, who he quickly grabbed and held to avoid them falling off of the refrigerator shelf and popping like a dropped pumpkin. The little boy, who looked to be only a year or so old. He was wearing a white onesie with red patterning at the top near the head whole, spreading down to the sleeves. The kid had a bit of blond hair and bright blue eyes. The most interesting part though was that little guy, upon actually noticing him, reached his tiny little hands up in a grabbing motion and that, that was all it took for Phil to decide he would protect this kid and their siblings (he thinks? I mean if Betty just spawns them, then they are related he guesses?) with his life. Stupid darn bird instincts turning him into a mother hen or something.

(Art reference of Tommy, but aged up because I can’t draw toddlers lmao)

Setting the kid (He really should give him and the other kids names. He can’t keep referring to them as ‘kid’ and ‘that kid’) down onto the counter, he turned back to the refrigerator to deal with the other two. He really shouldn’t turn his back to the toddler on the high counter, but apparently the parent bird instincts can’t account for everything.

The next kid was much older than the first kid, looking to be around 6 or so. They wore a yellow hoodie that was way to oversized for the kid and a grey beanie, with short curly brown hair peeking out, as well as dark brown eyes. Unlike the toddler, the kid immediately had been on watch. The only thing that caused them to stop with the ‘all-seeing glare’ the kid is rocking, as he will later call it, was seeing the toddler behind him. He pointed behind Phil.

(Smol Wilbur reference)

“Look” is all the kid said. Probably not much of a talker. He turned around and HOLY THE TODDLER IS FAL-

He reached out and grabbed the kid. All he could think of was broken and falling and smashed food items. Stop potentially gory thoughts, not today.

He decided to just hold the toddler instead. He isn’t going to let that happen again. He turns around and sees the yellow hoodie kid off of the second shelf and instead standing on the floor, helping the final kid out. Wait

Is that a piglin?

The final kid steps out and yup. Well, the kid is more of a hybrid than a full one, with pink hair and half hoof half hand fingers. The kid is probably 3.5/4 piglin if he were to guess. The final kid, who looked to be around the second kid's age, has short darkish pink fur with rather long pink hair. Soulless black eyes stared up at him. He wore a white shirt and grey pants, with little hooves sticking out.

(Somewhat bad posture Techno cause why not lol)  


The kid looked up at him with a seemingly bored and uninterested look (how does a kid that young even accomplish that?). That is until they saw something that interested them. They pointed up and somehow it clicked in Phil's head. Did the kid want his hair? It is golden in color, but it's not actually gold-

The kid huffed, and the yellow hoodie kid, realizing what they want, also pointed up at Phil. This day couldn’t be any weirder he guessed, so he quickly grabbed a scissor from a cabinet. Setting down the youngest so he could use both hands, he snipped off a small piece, then picked up the toddler again once the scissors were put away. Balancing said kid with one arm, he handed the hair to the, what he assumed to be, eldest child who then walked off, dragging the yellow hoodie kid with him.

He was planning to go after them, after all, he literally just met all three kids like, 5 minutes ago, and his ‘mother hen’ instincts are telling him to follow the kids and don't let them out of his sight or they could get hur-

Then the toddler started crying.

Great. He remembers why he has never tried to get children of his own before.


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oop christmas eve chapter :0
> 
> I also figured out how to add images, so check the last chapter for the character's references.
> 
> After I do the Christmas chapter, does anyone have any suggestions or request on what they want to happen next?

A month had passed, evident with the chilly winds becoming even more so. Heck, it even snowed yesterday. An hour of shoveling snow away later and he was met by Wilbur and Blade at the door, wanting to go out and play.

Speaking of them, he had figured out names for the three kids he now lives with and takes care of. Wilbur had told him his name after hanging out with his piglin brother the day they came into his world. Due to his youngest being, well, a toddler, he had named him himself, naming him Tommy after a friend of his parents.

Regarding Blade, if he did have a name, he wouldn’t have been able to say it. Darn language barriers. He and Wilbur were helping him learn English though, so that was a start. Anyway, back to the name part, he decided to name him Blade due to his odd affection for weapons and fighting. Maybe that was just a piglin thing? (He still remembers getting shot by one of them during his first adventure in the Nether. Fun times) 

Back to the original point (He gets easily sidetracked and distracted sometimes. He should really fix that), Wilbur had wanted to have a snowball fight with the family (Minus Tommy for obvious reasons), so he and Blade were planning to go out.

“Yea you guys can go out. I’m going to be heading to the marketplace to go buy some stuff real quick,” Phil replied. Honestly, he would love to stay with them and have some fun bonding time (Now that he realizes it, he is heavily attached to the three kids already. Darn Betty, making him have to interact with others for once). The only problem with that is that, due to it being Christmas Eve, he had to go out and buy presents for the three.

He will admit, it is 100% his fault for waiting so long. But, to be fair, he completely forgot about the holiday till it had started to snow since he had never had anyone to celebrate it with in a long time.

Putting on a jacket that he finally decided to buy once the cold picked up, as well as his satchel, he went and checked up on the two kids playing in the back from behind closed curtains, and he watched (And he won’t tell Blade this face to face, but he did record this. It’s the closest thing he will get to baby photos to look back on) as Wilbur showed Blade snow for the first time, and then getting hit by a snowball a second later. It was very adorable. He is happy that Betty gave him the opportunity to see things like this.

Speaking of that, while having only lived with the three for a month now, he has figured out that the kids have knowledge of what kids their age would normally know (and species for Blade’s case), but no actual memories, which threw the ‘Betty literally stole and teleported kids here’ theory into the trash can.

Anyways, he went back to the door to leave the house after checking up on the two, and he was about to leave when he suddenly heard crying from upstairs.

Oh, he forgot to explain.

Tommy apparently has separation anxiety. He doesn’t know if that is a common thing or not for kids his age, but he still has it regardless. Heading up the stairs, he walked towards Tommy’s room, which is the one farthest down. He passed by Blades room, whose door is shut, then Wilbur’s. Taking a quick look in, he saw the floor, as well as the trash, littered with paper with lyrics to non-existent songs. The kid was an amazing writer and singer but had nothing to make music with other than tapping with his fingers on objects (he was planning on fixing that with the trip to the town).

Opening the door to Tommy’s room (which had been closed not even ten minutes ago), he found the kid right where he left him, in the crib, crying. Guess he was going to have him accompany him to town. The toddler loved when he was up in the air with Phil.

Grabbing the blue baby swing that was stationed atop a dresser in the room, he fit it onto himself, making sure the strap allowed clear access for wing flapping (Don't want to fall out of the sky, after all.), he picked up the crying toddler out from the crib and put him inside the baby part of the sling. Tommy almost instantly stopped crying.

A toddler and a man flying high in the sky, what will they do?

Almost drop said toddler from a height of at least 150 feet who was having so much fun to the point that he was falling out of the sling, apparently. Oops

He landed a little ways out of the town. While he still got a confused or fearful look from a person new to the town, everyone there had gotten used to him being there. After all, he was here at least once a week, whether it be to get groceries, get a new training sword for Blade, more paper for Wilbur, etc.

He already knew what he was getting for his eldest children. Walking over to the blacksmith, he paid for the item he had commissioned in advance for his eldest (Wilbur had confirmed that Blade was older. How did he know that? Who knows, he has learned not to question some of the things his kids say, whether it be about “hearing voices” or knowledge of things they somehow had).

With the item in a bag, he then made his way to the local music store, which neighbored the appliance store. After having a quick catch up chat with the Smith family, he entered the music store. 

After getting advice from the store owner, he chose and bought the item he was going to gift to his second oldest. Thankfully, because it was a beginner one instead of the real deal, it wasn’t that heavy to carry.

As the radio in the store played a song he remembered hearing once a problem now arose. What would he get Tommy? The two gifts he got for the others were specialized in some way, and would probably end up being more meaningful for them. He could take the easy route and just buy the youngest a baby blanket and a toy, but there wouldn’t be much thought put into it.

As he went to look down at the toddler, he noticed how Tommy was reaching his smol little hands towards the jukebox playing the music in the classical way known as ‘I want’, as he had learned. At least he now knows what to get the youngest.

After carrying both the not really but at the same time somewhat heavy item (since he is also carrying other weight), the item in the bag, the jukebox and music makers in his inventory, and a now tired toddler, he can say, without a doubt that he is exhausted, especially with the sun going down.

Instead of entering through the door, he landed as silently as he could onto the roof and entered through the youngest’s window, which he had purposely left unlocked for the day. Setting down the gifts, he put Tommy back into the crib. After what seemed like forever, the kid finally fell asleep. With the gifts being hidden in Tommy’s room (A room no one usually went into besides Phil and obviously Tommy), he left through the window. He will have to remember to lock that again tomorrow night when he isn’t trying to be sneaky.

Walking over to the front door, he went inside after unlocking the door and was met by Blade staring down at him from the top of the stairs. No matter how stealthy he tries to be, the chance of Blade being able to hear him is pretty high. 

As quietly as possible, he led Blade to his room and put him to bed for the night. He had no worries about tripping over something on the floor due to how clean the room was. However, he knows that the piglin hybrid hordes pretty much any shiny thing he can find under his bed. Hopefully, his gift for the hybrid would fix that.

Once Blade was put to bed, he moved onto the next and final child’s room. Opening the closed door, he was met with the sight of a passed out Wilbur leaning up against his bed, with a paper filled with lyrics written on it on his lap, drool staining one of the corners of the paper. He should really try and get the kid to adopt a better sleep schedule.

Taking the paper off of the middle child’s lap and setting it onto the table next to the kid’s bed. Why he didn’t just work at the desk, he doesn’t know and probably won't question. Picking him up bridal style, he set him on his bed and covered him with the blankets. Turning off the lights, he left the room and went downstairs towards his home to sleep away the day’s exhaustion. He will wrap the presents before the kids usually wake up, but for now, all that matters is sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHH IM SORRY ABOUT THIS BEING SO LATE
> 
> It's been like, three days since Christmas, oops. I finally got the game Ark, so I've been spending an unhealthy amount of hours on there instead of working on this. Sorry again. No drawings for this chapter, but Ill probs work on making some later.
> 
> Regardless, hope you like it! And please leave suggestions on what you want to see happen next, or ideas for the futures! I can only do holiday chapters for so long haha
> 
> ALSO (sorry for long note), I am planning on adding Dad-Shlatt, who will lived near the Watson family. Only problem is that, besides Tubbo, I don't know who else to have as his kids. Please give me ideas lol

The beeping of his alarm woke him up. 5:00 am it read. Guess he will have to run on 5-ish hours of sleep today.

Remembering why he even set an alarm in the first place, he got out of bed. He can shower later, instead just putting on a green robe, similar to his kimono. Putting on slippers that will hopefully help muffle his foot steps for when he passed Blade’s room, he slowly went up the stairs. Being as quiet as possible, he headed towards Tommy’s room. Slowly opening the door (Thank goodness for the non squeaky door), he entered Tommy's room.

First, he tiptoed over the window to lock it, since it had been left unlocked since last night. Walking back away from the window, he went to check on Tommy first to make sure the toddler wasn’t awake (he really, really didn’t need to deal with a crying Tommy waking up the house). The kid was indeed asleep (he let out a quiet sigh of relief), so he went towards where he had left the presents. 

Once he was sure he had a good grip on everything so nothing would fall and break or make a noise.

Being stealthy while holding onto all the stuff was hard, but he managed, and got down stairs to his room, where he had wrapping ready. He wasn’t the best at wrapping, but he doubts that the kids would care that much.

He got to work

An hour later found him with wrapped presents. He went for the balancing act again, and took the presents towards the tree that he had put up earlier in the month, before he had completely forgotten later on (till it had snowed). The tree was in an area of the house that wasn’t used that much, so who could really blame him? Eh, excuses, he guesses. He now remembers putting it up with the two older kids.

While Wilbur knew what Christmas was (thank you knowing stuff for your age, even though he doesn’t know how that works), he had to explain it to Blade, and he didn’t really bother explaining it to Tommy, since ya know, he is a toddler and all. Blade and Wilbur then helped him string along ornaments on the tree, all while Tommy obliviously played with a stuffed bear in the playpen he had set up in the room. He would rather not have to listen to crying from upstairs, thank you very much, and he thinks the other two appreciate that.

Back to the present, he finished wrapping the jukebox. With that done, he finished all the wrapping. Checking the clock in the room showed it to be 6:56. Huh, that took a lot longer than he thought it did. Whatever

He went towards the kitchen and grabbed the camera out of the cabinet and left the kitchen to head towards the stairs. Once up the stairs, he opened up Blade’s room first. The kid was out like a light, which he probably should’ve expected since he is 90% sure he is nocturnal or something, considering he was wide awake last night. 

Shaking his shoulder and getting no response, he grabbed a blanket and proceeded to wrap the kid up like a little burrito and holding the camera in his other hand. Thank goodness the kid isn’t that heavy. Looking down, he watched as Blade still continued to sleep. Guess he will have to carry a burrito piglin around then.

Getting out of Blade’s room, he went to Wilbur’s room next. He was a hundred times easier to wake up, and since he had explained what today was, the second oldest didn’t even ask why they were up so early. 

Holding hands with Wilbur, Blade burrito in the other arm, and Wilbur holding onto the camera with his other hand, he then opened up the door to Tommy’s room. Letting go of Wilbur’s hand, he went and picked up the sleepy toddler. On the bright side, at least one of his kids is a morning person.

Using some non-existent sense, he had a feeling Tommy was probably about to cry (Kid is grumpy in the morning, after all), so he and Wilbur went down the stairs at a somewhat fast pace, making sure not to drop both sleeping and sleepy children, respectfully.

While Wilbur was freaking out over Santa coming, he sat Blade-burrito onto the couch and put Tommy, who had started to wake up more, into the playpen in the room.

Somehow, he had managed to get Blade awake. Handing the kids their presents, they decided to let Tommy go first. Since he is, ya know, a toddler, Phil had to unwrap the presents for him. Going for the jukebox first, he unwrapped it and placed it next to the playpen. Then, he unwrapped the two disks, one green and one purple which from what he remembers, were called “Cat” and “Mellohi”. Placing Cat in, they watched as Tommy immediately perked up (did he remember the song from the music shop?) and started clapping his tiny yet chubby little baby hands.

They had decided to do youngest to oldest, so up next was Wilbur. He grabbed the present and ripped off the wrapping paper. With the help of a box cutter, he ripped through the box and unboxed the small guitar. While it didn’t have all the strings on it due to it being a beginners guitar, Wilbur loved it nonetheless. He began strumming the strings with a tan colored plectrum that he had found in the box.

Finally, Blade grabbed the bag that was for him, even though he was still a bit sluggish, all while the blanket was still wrapped around him. Using his two little hoove fingers, he pulled out the paper filling it, and took out a gold that had been shaped into a crown. When he was holding the crown without saying anything, Phil was worried that he didn’t like it (He loves gold though?). Yes, he wasn’t very good with English so far, he would've at least let out a grateful grunt or something.

“Thank dad”

Holy moly his brain really was going ‘HDSHJDHJ’ right now. Wiping back a tear (Blade called him dad!), he went and picked up both him and Wilbur and gave them a big hug, with Tommy babbling to the beat of the music.

These are his kids and he loves them with everything he has.


	5. Chapter 5: The New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh, here comes the shlatt family :0
> 
> Also poor Phill. Dude is trying to be a more responsible parent for his three refrigerator bbs, then Shlatts like 'eyo'.
> 
> Also sorry bout the long wait, I've still been playing to much Ark instead of writing lol

Dad was. . . odd to say the least. He knows that his dad is just trying to become better at parenting, but the dinner table overflowing with “Parent 101’ magazines and books or whatever is a bit much, especially since he hasn’t really been in the house at all recently because he is building something and has been doing so for the past few weeks once it becomes somewhat warm out. Mr. Smith was always in the house till dad was done working to watch over them and the house for the night. By ‘watching over them’, he really should just say ‘passed out the moment his body hits the bed’.

He doesn’t blame dad though, because it looks like he is building a house next door, for some reason. It does get boring though sometimes without him though.

**‘Go yell and wake up Tommy, it'll stop your boredom’**

**‘You should just leave’**

**‘What would happen if you stole Dad’s sword and stabbed Wi-?’**

Enough of that, time to go outside. He didn’t like the voices, which he has since dubbed ‘Chat’, all that much. They were loud sometimes, even bloodthirsty at times for literally no reason, but usually quieted down after the nightly rituals he has been doing since about week one of living with dad. He had almost been caught once, which had been on Christmas when dad and Tommy had gotten home. He heard the flapping of wings a while away though on his way back to the house, so he had plenty of time to wipe off his hooves and get inside, but it had still been a close call.

A big pro about dad working himself to sleep (he knows that he is just trying to get the project done fast so he can be with his kids full time, but whatever) is that he was completely passed out. Originally, when he sneaks outside the house, he would have to be very quiet, making sure not to step on certain floorboards, and would have to wear little socks he kept in his pocket to avoid the whole house from waking up due to ‘clip-clops’ from his hooves.

Opening a window that was downstairs (it was a lot quieter than opening the front door) and closing it, he headed off towards the forest.

Walking a little while away from home, holding a stone sword that he had found in the house the first day there before dad went and child-proofed the place, he entered a clearing. The trees around the place have slashes across from them. If slashing and training against the trees quieted down Chat for a while, was it really that big of a deal?

**‘Don’t forget about the cow corpse behind that tree’**

**‘Didn’t it feel good to shut it up?’**

**‘Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy doing that’**

**‘What would dad say?’**

He would probably be ups-

Stop, don’t indulge with chat. You know what happens when you listen to them.

**‘Technolame :\’**

He practiced his stance and hit the tree for a while. An hour had already passed. He should leave and head back home before dad wakes up. What he doesn’t know won't hurt him. He walks back.

Instead of waking up late into the day like he normally does, he is having himself be shaken awake by Wilbur. Something about people being here? He is a bit too drowsy to fully understand, but he gets out of bed regardless. While he is half passed out, Wilbur looks like he has never missed an hour of sleep. Maybe that is because he doesn’t stay up till ungodly hours of the day, but those are just small details.

Looking out the window of his room, he sees a few people talking to his dad. He doesn’t see the Smiths’ car, so they must not be coming today. Maybe that is because the new adult is here? The oldest, probably the dad, is wearing a business suit and has brown ram horns. Must be a businessman? But why would one of those be all the day out here?

In the ram hybrids arms is a kid the age of Tommy, wrapped up in a blanket and held against the man’s chest. He can’t really see any details of the child from here, they are too small. With his other arm, he is holding another ram (sheep, now that he thinks of it) hybrid’s hand, except she's a lot younger and looks a little younger than him and Wilbur. She has white puffy hair and is wearing a red tailcoat with a yellow shirt under it.

Finally, a third kid stands near the sheep hybrid, with an almost neon green hoodie and a white porcelain mask with a smiley face on it, as well as dark-colored pants. Mysterious, he guesses.

He must’ve been dozing off for a while looking at the family outside, cause he feels Wilbur dragging his arm, pulling him out of the room. How Wilbur doesn’t trip over his oversized yellow hoodie, he probably won't ever know.

He lets Wilbur drag him out of his room and down the stairs to get to the door to go outside to meet the people. Wait, he has to talk to people? He doesn’t really like this, but he knows it is better to get this over with. If the man brought his family with him, it must be important.

Wilbur opens up the door dragging him along and calls out to their dad. Phil waves them over, and Wilbur buts in. The girl waves at them as they head over.

“Hi Mr.! I’m Wilbur!” the kid says, looking up at the tall businessman. What he would do to have that much energy.

“Well hello Wilbur, my name is Shlatt. And who is your friend next to you?” Shlatt asks. Now that they are up close, he can see the toddler in the ram’s arms. The little guy has brown hair and is wearing a little bee onesie, which he can just barely see behind the blanket.

“This is Techno! His real name is Technoblade, but it is easier to just say Techno. He’s shy,” Wilbur replies.

His name has always been Technoblade, but he never really knew how to say the word in English instead of Piglin (Which to be fair, Piglin is just grunting and noises similar to it rather than words, so who could really blame him).

The issue had been solved when he wanted to figure out how to say it one day in the kitchen. He had been frustrated trying to figure it out until he heard a ding noise come from mom. He got up from the couch he was on and ran over, little ‘clip-clops’ sounds came out, and opened up the refrigerator door. On it was ‘Technoblade’, which he later found out was the correct translation. Giving mom a hug to the best of his abilities (after all, it is kind of hard to hug a refrigerator when you are like, 7 years old).

**‘Awww!’**

**‘Technodorable :D!’**

Wow, for once Chat has decided to not be as verbally violent as physically possible when thinking back on the memory, great.

“Well hello Techno, it is great to meet you. I’m sure your dad and I have things to talk about, so why don’t you talk to my children instead,” he suggested. 

Wilbur went back to dragging him, but this time over to Shlatt’s kids. 

“Hi, Wilbur and Techno! My name is Puffy and this is Dream. The toddler with dad is Tubbo. It is great to meet you!” Puffy exclaimed. Like Wilbur, she seemed to have a lot of energy. Dream, on the other hand, hadn’t said anything. It was hard to tell with the whole mask deal, but he is assuming the kid is either dozing off or studying them. Dream eventually holds his arm out to shake hands

“Nice to meet you,” he simply says. Wilbur puts his hand out and shakes Dream’s hand, and then he goes and shakes Dream’s hand, however awkward/weird it may be to do with the whole hoof finger thing, and not really saying anything. This is pretty much all the social interaction he can take for the day.

“How come you wear a crown?” Dream questioned, tilting his head to the side.

“Dad got it for him!” Wilbur replied, and whatever deity out there bless his soul, because he really wants to head back inside till night and he does not feel like talking right now.

**‘Lame’**

**‘Boring’**

**‘E’**

**‘Techno never dies, except when social interaction is involved’**

To be fair, Chat wasn’t wrong, but that doesn’t mean he has to be happy about it. With a quiet goodbye, he lets dad know he is going back in and stays in his room for the rest of the day.

Good thing he didn’t mention anything regarding the night. Getting outside of the house, he unburies the stone sword from its hole. He carries it along to the clearing, enjoying the weight of it. Keeps him grounded when a certain group of someones is acting like a training session is a preparation for a massacre.

**‘Stop exposing us’**

**‘Just because you are right doesn’t mean you should call us out like that’**

**'Blood for the Blood God!’**

**‘How rude!’**

Apparently, he is the rude one.

**‘TRUE!!!!’**

As he entered the clearing, he did his normal routine, practicing on trees. During this, he was planning on just having a friendly conversation with Chat so they won't turn all bloodthirsty on the poor trees ( **‘They’d never see it coming!** ) but that plan was thrown away quickly after hearing a snap of a twig from behind one of the trees. How did he miss them walking up? Had he really been that focused slashing at the trees? 

“Come out, I know you are there,” he said, and was that sweat he felt on his head, and was he shaking? He knows that he really isn’t all that aware when he interacts with chat most of the time, but he hadn’t realized how much he had pushed himself. There were a lot more marks on the tree than there should have been. He still held up the stone sword in a stance that he had practiced hundreds of times before.

Out popped the kid with the porcelain mask. Dream, right?

“I was wandering around the forest when I heard noises coming from over here. Really gave that tree a run for its money, huh? I know how to fight too. Can I be your rival?” Dream asked. He was a bit too pushy for his liking. His only hope at the moment is that the kid won’t rat him out on his nightly training if he says no. He won’t know till he tries, he guesses.

“No”

“You should know that I’m going to be stubborn about this, right?”

**‘Rival pog! :0’**

**‘To be fair, you won't have to deal with him if you just shanked him’**

Yea, how about no, Chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give ideas for a Wilbur focused chapter please
> 
> Also sorry if the ending seems rushed. I started loosing motivation at the end and just wanted to end it
> 
> Don't worry, Techno eventually gave in and accepted Dream's offer lol


	6. Chapter 6: The Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the long wait! Currently, I only seem to have the motivation to write when Im at school, and I only have in person school like, twice a week.
> 
> Regardless, please give me some ideas or requests for what you want to see in the next chapter, whether it be a plot idea or just something small you want to see. Im dry on ideas right now, brain empty.
> 
> Also gosh darnit Im going to have to give Phil the half enderman bb now, arent I? lol
> 
> Posting this at 11 at night, so sorry for any spelling mistakes

Wilbur P.O.V

Wiping his tired eyes, he never realized how hard songwriting was. With the guitar that dad had gotten him, he was able to pick it up quickly. Although it shouldn’t be possible, he can do pretty much any song, except for complex songs, and it hasn’t even been that long since Christmas.

He wanted to make a song about his family but could never get the right words. Either they didn’t make sense or didn’t flow well, or whatever. It all started on Christmas Eve. Phil had probably been heading home by then with Tommy. He had been trying to figure something out for his song, ignoring the muffled sounds of someone from upstairs going downstairs, probably Techno heading out for the night. 

(He had spied on one of Techno’s nightly excursions before to see why he leaves the house every night, trying to be sneaky. Too bad he got there right when his brother shanked a wandering wild cow to death. He had been scared and ran back, almost tripping on his oversized hoodie, in too much fear to question why Techno had done that, and he never let Techno know that he had watched him that night. Something tells him that his brother hadn’t been aware when he killed the cow. It was probably his eyes.)

Eventually, he came up with nothing but a lot of crumpled up paper and tiredness. Somehow, he had woken up in his bed instead of the desk he was working at. Did dad put him to bed that night? Hopefully, he didn’t read any of the crumpled up paper too closely, he only wants dad and the rest of his family to hear the song when it’s finished, whenever that is.

Wiping again at his eyes and getting out of bed, he went downstairs for breakfast. Now that their new neighbors' house was done and the Schlatt family had moved in, dad was able to be around them now. Dad even had matching eye bags like him and Techno! The only one spared from the bags is Tommy, for obvious reasons. Kid slept away a lot of the day whenever he was in the crib, assuming Tubbo wasn’t over for a toddler play date.

Tommy was in a high chair (that was being carefully watched by Phil) eating what looked like some Cheerios, and Techno was nowhere to be seen, probably still asleep. Dad was making what looked to be scrambled eggs, which got him excited, but he sat down still at the table, playing around with Tommy who was somehow making a complete mess with only spit and Cheerios.

As breakfast was served, he started thinking about his song again. Maybe he can ask dad to help?

“Wil, something the matter?” dad asked as he went to grab a towel to clean up Tommy’s mess.

“Could we… could we go to the town park today? I can’t figure out stuff for my song and I want to get ideas,” Wilbur replied, taking a bite of his eggs. 

“Yea we can, we don’t have anything big that we need to do this week. Want me to go invite Schlatt’s family?” dad replied as he wiped away the mess. Tommy didn’t seem to care and went back to messing around with his Cheerios, even though there was significantly less than before.

“Yea! Puffy can help me come up with ideas!” he replied. Unlike Dream and obviously Tubbo, Puffy seems to be the mature sibling of the family, despite being the middle child (kind of like him!), and she had helped him before in the past.

He watched as Phil took Tommy out of the high chair (the table had been cleared less than thirty seconds ago. How is there already a mess again?), and then grabbed Wilbur’s hand. They then left the house and started walking the small few feet distance between the houses.

Knocking on their neighbors' door, Dream opened it and they saw Shlatt, who seemed to have been in the middle of giving Puffy a piggy back ride, despite her being close to half his size, with his hands too full to open the door. They invited him and his family, to which he accepted.

As they waited for the other family to be ready, they headed back to their own house. Dad put Tommy in the baby sling and watched as dad went upstairs, returning with a passed out Techno over his shoulder. He couldn’t tell if Techno was still asleep, or was faking it so that he didn’t have to do any walking. He wouldn’t be surprised, either way, knowing his brother. With the other hand Dad has available, Dad held his hand out to hold onto Wilbur’s, which he accepted.

Walking out of the house, he saw that the other family was ready to go, even if some of them did seem to have bed hair. Surely it wasn’t that early? Regardless, they made their way over, and he watched as Shlatt made a face, as if he was holding back laughter.

“Hey Phil, it doesn’t seem like you'll ever have to go to a gym at this rate,” Schlatt said, most likely referring to Phil carrying two kids and holding onto another.

With a laugh and a hidden yet playful glare, the two families started walking. Reaching into Dad’s satchel, careful of the poor wings which were probably being crushed by the hybrid child, the baby sling, and the satchel itself, he pulled out the paper that he had placed inside of it along with a pencil, careful to avoid Dream who was trying to sneakily poke at Techno to get a rise out of him.

Looking around the forest they were passing through, he tried to get ideas. He wanted to write a song about something important. Writing one about the birds or nature in general around them would be too easy and boring, it wouldn’t have any meaning behind it. Feeling a soon to be headache coming on, he held the paper close to him and kept walking, talking to the self-proclaimed only mature sibling in the other family the rest of the way.

When they got to the park, he and Puffy immediately went the highest they could on the playground, almost as if they were setting up a ‘perch’ to gain ideas.

“Maybe you could like… write about the roles in your family? Like you would be a poet,” Puffy suggested. Thinking about it now, that was actually a good idea. Looking down from their ‘perch’, he watched as the now awake Techno wrestled with Dream. Maybe he could write about Techno being a Knight since he is good at fighting? But no, that sounds to old age like. Maybe soldier?

Then looking over at dad, he watched as he and Schlatt pulled Tommy and Tubbo out of the sandbox quickly. They probably had been trying to eat the sand.

He can’t write about dad being a sandbox protector though, that wouldn’t fit the flow of the idea in his head.

He kept brainstorming, not realizing how fast time had gone by, in which Puffy had left a while ago to go break up the wrestling match that the dads couldn’t see from where they were. He already had half a song planned, which is very good progress considering how many song ideas he has ditched and thrown away.

Eventually, dad flew up to grab him and bring him down quickly, which was starting to get cold and they all wanted to get home quickly in case the wind started picking up.

Speaking of the devil, it started getting cold very fast, and as they were passing through the forest to get back home again, snow started to fall. While it did look cloudy throughout the day, it didn’t seem like it would snow.

The chill went away very quickly as large black wings stayed behind all the kids, blocking some of the wind. Dad had his arms wrapped around Tommy with Techno being the closest after, due to him not faring well in the cold being a piglin hybrid and all. 

He, Puffy, and Dreamed huddled together in front as they walked, with Schlatt wrapping his arms around Tubbo to keep him warm as well.

Dad’s wings were taking the brute force of the wind now coming from that way. It was like he was a protector or a guard! Once they reached the clearing their houses were in, each family ran into their respective homes to get warm. Instead of running to sit in front of the fireplace to get warm, he ran upstairs and got to writing. He had a perfect idea for the song.

With his family gathered around him and the fireplace, he began his song, strumming his instrument.

“There will come a soldier, who carries a mighty sword. . . “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also just gonna say this, really regret writing Puffy as a sibling cause now I can't have Captain Dad and her son Foolish now until Wilbur gets funky with the fish momma. She is currently competing with Phil on the smp for 'who can adopt the most kids' by adopting Foolish and having Dream be her bb duckling, huh?
> 
> Regardless, again, PLEASE give me ideas and requests!
> 
> Side note, the song is "Soilder, Poet, King" by The Oh Hellos  
> Techno is the Soilder, Wilbur is the Poet, and Phil is the King. If Tommy ever asks who he is, we can just call him the Sand Eater ig lol


	7. Chapter 7: New kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New kids pog
> 
> Super sorry about the wait, I've been mega lazy with posting lol
> 
> Hope you like the chapter regardless!

In his few years of being a parent, around 6 or so to be exact, he has learned how stressful parenting can be. It’s one thing if you just have a single kid, but he deals with 3. He just assumed that after he and his lover had Tubbo, he wouldn't have anymore. Already had 2 and adopted 1, that was enough for him.

Puffy decided otherwise.

He loves his children, he really does, but sometimes they can be a hand full. If he hadn’t learned that already, he definitely learned that today. 

It was starting to drizzle, (the weather here was crazy! They had a snowstorm not too long ago!) which wouldn’t be a problem if he and his kids were not out in it to get groceries. Thankfully, he had left Tubbo back with Tommy at Phil’s for a ‘playdate’, even if they would most likely be sleeping the entire time. Dream had tried to get out of going so he could try and pick a fight with Techno since the boys seemed to love to ‘duel’ (which mainly just consisted of them wrestling till one or the other got tired), but he’d rather not put that stress onto Phil, considering how protective he has gotten of his three kids recently. Mama bird instincts or the parenting manuals, the world will never know.

Thankfully, Puffy was being the saving grace and was excited to come with, in which she enjoyed shopping, even if it is just picking out different kinds of fruits at the market for dinner. Pulling out some money, he handed it over to the person working the shop. Normally, if he were still living in the city, he would try and pull what he likes to call the “Schlatt-Coin Scam”. However, he no longer lived in the city, and it probably wouldn’t be the best idea to try and scam the only few market vendors in the small town nearest to the houses. Putting the food into a basket he brought with him that was close to overflowing, he was going to ask one of the kids to help him carry stuff, but they were nowhere to be seen. Looking around with a hand above his head to block the rain, he looked around somewhat panicked and thankfully saw his two kids hanging out by a small pond nearby in eyesight, looking as if they were messing with something.

Carrying the basket, he walked towards the pond. As he got closer, he noticed his daughter holding something golden, which was odd. The town wasn’t poor or run down, but there weren't super-rich people here, or not rich enough to just have something golden color be at the pond, seemingly thrown away.

As he was only a few feet away, Puffy and Dream turned around, revealing what Puffy was holding. A child.

That wouldn’t be weird normally, maybe they had made a friend, but the kid looked very different. He looked to be four or five years old, with a golden body, yellow hair, and bright green eyes, and a somewhat large shark tail for the kid’s size. He was definitely smaller than a 4 or whatever-year-old should be. Small little wings could vaguely be seen, but he is pretty sure they are getting crushed against Puffy’s torso, since she was pretty much holding him up. He is wearing gray-colored clothing, which he is sure they’ll have to get sewn to how it used to lo-

No, this child was not theirs, not his problem.

Now, hybrids were not rare, more so uncommon, which is weird when you think about it (How many people are getting frisky with mobs? And how would it even work sometimes, especially with bigger mobs?). However, he had never seen a three-way hybrid before, in which the kid looked to be a Totem/Shark/Human hybrid (Why would you even use a totem in that way?!).

“Hey dad, look at my new son!”

.

.

.

What?

“Puffy, that isn’t your son. . . “

“Yea he is! His name is Foolish!” she replied in an upbeat tone, with a hint of determination in her voice, as if she knew she already won, as she held the content looking child in her arms, who was a bit smaller than he probably should be (Maybe that is thanks to the totem part?).

“Puffy, he probably has a home he needs to go back to-”

“No, he doesn’t! He said his parents haven't returned here in a week! Can we keep him?” she replied quickly. How dare she play the orphan or abandoned child card so quickly. He may not have the Mama Bird instincts Phil has, but even he knows it would be cruel to leave the child behind, especially if the parents ditched. He may not be the most observant person in the world, but even he would have noticed a shark hybrid or totem hybrid (totem item?) walking around the small town. Stupid papa bear-ness.

“Fine, we can keep him. But he is leaving if we find his parents,” he replied, hand pinching his nose. This is a losing fight, he knows, might as well compromise, especially since the kid-Foolish, apparently-is giving him the look he remembers Puffy giving him to get her way when she was younger (Dream tried it too, but it is kind of hard for it to work with the whole mask thing going on).

It’s safe to say they didn’t end up finding his parents. They don’t deserve this kid (who is already starting to grow on him) anyways.

It had been only a week or so since the Schlatt’s had added a fourth child to the family. Sadly, the poor weather got passed on, in which it was pouring down rain.

He sighed, realizing he would have to go out in the rain later to pick up his eldest children.

He never realized how much he cared for the kids, or how much they lit up his life until they were gone. Obviously, they weren’t dead or anything, but they were instead at kindergarten, and his mama bird side is going crazy. At least he still had Tommy at home, who has been doing a bunch of walking attempts recently. He is somewhat scared of the day where the kid could walk because something tells him he will be a gremlin. 

At least he said his first word! He had been worried that he would have to bring Tommy to a child specialist or something because according to his parenting book, kids were supposed to be able to talk at a year old or sometime around then, but thankfully that wouldn’t have to happen.

With all that happening, it still wasn’t able to fill the hole that was known as having all his kids with them. He just wanted to be there to protect them, is that too much to ask?

There were so many things he worried about over his two eldest kids. What if Techno got into a fight? What if Wilbur got in over his head with his words? They did have Dream and Puffy with them though so that at least settled some of his worries, but not all of them.

Altogether, he was just feeling lonely and worried.

A ding rings in the house

.

.

That can only mean-

He runs to the kitchen, pausing in front of Betty. He completely forgot about her and her willingness to give, probably sensing his loneliness, somehow. He still doesn’t understand how she can do what she does, but he doubts he will be getting any sort of answer soon.

Two things could possibly come from this. Either there is a kid (Deities forbid multiple kids, he already has 3) inside, or there would be something else, like maybe a stress ball or something to help his worrying.

He slowly opened the door of the fridge, peeking inside, and thankfully there weren’t any kids inside. Instead, there was a little slip of paper inside. Reaching in and grabbing the map, which was warm, he took it out, closing Betty’s door. On it depicted what he assumed was the forest, with a small red ‘x’ next to what he assumed was a drawing of the biggest tree in the forest.

In the past, when the weather was somewhat decent, he had taken the kids there to have a picnic. It didn’t end up well because one moment he had been sleeping (Thinking back, why had he slept? That was just asking for the kids to cause trouble), the next he woke up to the sight of Techno and Wilbur climbing up the tree, with Techno making holes as he went up with his hooves by hitting them into the tree (Surely that hurt, right?) which Wilbur used as grips. Although only 6 years old, they were and are pretty smart when it comes to causing mayhem for their poor dad. That had been his mini heart attack of the week, and the two had gotten a scolding once they came down, with Tommy making little laughs the whole time in the baby sling.

Back in the present, he was now curious about what was at the ‘x’ that would supposedly cure his boredom or worry. It probably wasn’t another child, otherwise Betty would have just spawned one in, right?

Despite being curious, he still got a bit more worried than before because he just doesn’t know what will be there. His inner hardcore-ness (Is that a thing?), however, was more focused on the adventure itself.

He knows he will go out eventually if the curiosity doesn’t kill him by then, so he just decides to get ready. The distance isn’t that long, so he doesn’t bring much, just his satchel which has a few things inside it just in case.

After checking to make sure Tommy was still asleep (and he would continue to be for the next few hours, at least until Wilbur and Techno were back), he went back downstairs and left through the front door, making sure to close the door. Sadly, he would be able to fly due to the rain pouring down. He started walking regardless.

Pushing through the bushes, making sure to not let his wings get caught on the low-hanging trees, he entered into the tall tree’s clearing. Looking around, he didn’t know what to expect. A hole in the ground, perhaps, since the ‘x’ was here on the map. What he certainly didn’t expect to see or hear was a child crying, with a branch high above sheltering them, but just barely.

Walking closer, he was going to try and calm the child down, but he almost tripped over something that he had somehow missed on the first glance around, most likely due to him being focused on the child. Looking down, he wished he hadn’t seen it. Below him was half the remains of a full-grown enderman. Judging by the rain, he suspects it had been dead for a while, most likely disintegrating slowly in the rain.

Walking over it, careful not to disturb it (that would be rude), he kneeled in front of the crying child. He looked to be no older than 4 years old, and with only a quick look it was obvious they were a hybrid.

Was that enderman the child’s parent?

He didn’t want to think about that

The child is split down the center, with the left side facing him being black, and the other white, with monochrome red and green eyes. While the kid was dry, his eyes were not, causing the skin under said eyes to be a nasty purple, most likely due to the tears burning them. He looked to be clutching onto a toy crown for dear life (maybe a comfort item?), and he has very long legs, due to the Enderman genetics. The poor kid was holding onto his legs, keeping them close to his chest, crying up a storm, with a small tail wrapping around him. The kid was probably freezing too, considering they were only wearing ripped-up shorts.

Rolling up a sleeve, he slowly lifted it to the child and wiped their eyes off to stop them from causing any more burns.

With clear eyes, the child looked up at him with big yet innocent eyes and he knew at that moment he wouldn’t be getting rid of the kid any time soon. He blames Betty for this, yet a part of him was glad that she had made the map. She hadn’t spawned the kid, so had he not felt lonely at the moment, the child would’ve been left alone out here, and without their parents, the child would have been an easy meal for any wolves or hostile mobs passing through. Betty really just awarded him for being lonely, huh?

Regardless, after seeing the kid not putting up a fight, he carefully picked them up, wrapping his wings somewhat around himself as he walked to hopefully keep the majority of the rain off of the kid who was too little for his size. Stepping over the nearly completely disintegrated body of the child’s parent, making sure the kid couldn’t see them (he knows the kid probably knows what happened, but there is no reason to keep exposing them to the sight)

If he were to guess, the two had probably been traveling when the rain started. While there were plenty of trees, none of them were thick enough to avoid all the rain. The parent must’ve teleported to find shelter, only to be too far gone due to taking all the hits of the rain, but was able to get the child to somewhat safe before passing.

Whether that was what happened or not, he doesn’t know. What he does know, however, is he needs to get the kid home. Hopefully, the other three won't mind having a new sibling. They seemed fine when the Schlatt’s had told them about their new kid, with his two eldest acting as guardians for the new kid when the families were at someplace such as the park. The kid was a bit clumsy and a little bit of a cry baby, but that is alright. 

When he got back to the clearing where the houses resided, he opened the door, taking the child to the bathroom. He was shivering, thankfully the tears were going away. Setting the child on the folded down toilet seat, he reached into the cabinet next to it and pulled out a towel, rubbing the kid's head to get the water out of his hair.

“Do you have a name?” he asked the child. Like with his other kids, he can't just always refer to him as ‘the kid’ ‘the child’, etc.

The kid whispered a reply. The only problem is that the words sounded like something yet nothing at the same time. Great, another language barrier. The kid repeated, and while the word probably meant something else, he made out the sound ‘Ranboo’.

“May I call you Ranboo? I don’t know what that word means, but it is all I could pick up,” he replied. When the kid-no, Ranboo nodded, he smiled.

He has dealt with a language barrier before, he can do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo if you have any ideas or things you want to see happen next, please suggest them in the comments! I need ideas lol
> 
> Blame grammarly for any errors, I just wanted to get this out already. Over 2k words pog
> 
> Both Foolish and Ranboo's clothes are from after they were unofficially adopted. Might write a chapter in the future that like, has a flash back to either Foolish's clothes get fixed, or someone gifting Ranboo the overgrown hoodie. We will just have to see
> 
> Also, check out my twitter! Ill be posting art for future chapters early there, potential sneak peeks, as well as just random art! :O
> 
> https://twitter.com/wiiiow3


End file.
